Battle On
by AshKetchum1995
Summary: Ash vs Richie in a pokemon battle. Acommanyment to Changes my other Story.


Battle On

By AshKetchum1995

STOP! This story is an accompaniment of one of my other stories (Changes).You can read this if you want but it would be easier if you read up to chapter 3 in Changes to at least understand the storyline.

***

Richie held up a poke ball "How about a match?"

Ash grinned. "You're on!"

"Come on then we can have it in the meadow behind your house."

"Yeah" said Ash with a pained look "Remember last time we had a battle in the garden?

Richie Grimaced "Ash, lets not go there."

***

"The Battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Richie of Frodomar City is about to begin, you will only use three Pokemon each" said Brock who was acting, like always, as the Referee.

"Begin"

"Alright then" said Ash "I choose you Poliwhirl"

There was a flash of light and Poliwhirl appeared from his Pokeball.

"Whirl Whirl Poli Whirl" Chattered the excited Pokemon who was raring to get going.

"Okay, I choose you Happy" said Richie throwing his Pokeball.

Another flash of light and Butterfree appeared

"Freeeeeeeeeee"

"Okay Poliwhirl use Bubblebeam"

"Whirl" said Poliwhirl as it released a solid beam of bubbles from its spiral.

"Dodge it Happy" Called Richie

Happy easily dodged under the Bubblebeam however Ash had a plan.

"Poliwhirl use Psychic to make the Bubbles hit Happy" he Shouted.

Poliwhirl began to glow blue.

"Huh" said Richie as the bubbles crashed into Butterfree knocking it out in one shot.

"Wow Ash" he exclaimed as he returned his downed Pokemon "You really have trained Poliwhirl well. How did you get him?"

"Well" Started Ash "As you know I had thirty Tauros and I am trying to trade away all but one, Poliwag was the first and currently only I had traded for. Then while Battling a Dewgong it evolved into a Poliwhirl. This was about a month ago.

"A MONTH" Exclaimed Richie "You've had him for only a month and it managed to knock out Happy in one hit? I am impressed."

"Ladies" said Brock exasperated. "_Please_ catch up on the gossip later."

"Okay" said Richie "I choose you Sparky."

"Pika" Said Sparky jumping from Richie's shoulder into the battlefield.

"Right" Said Ash

Before Ash could issue a command Richie called out…

"Sparky Thunder"

"Pikaaaaaaa…Chuuuuuuuu" Cried Sparky as it unleashed the devastating Electric Attack on Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl use Psychic again!" yelled Ash

But before Poliwhirl could draw in enough power Thunder hit.

As the smoke cleared it was clear that Poliwhirl was out cold.

"Poliwhirl return" said Ash "You deserve a good long rest buddy."

Ash put his Pokeball away and pulled out another.

"Come on out Charmander"

"Char Char" said the fire lizard as it emerged from its Pokeball."

"Good choice Ash" said Brock.

"Hey!" yelled Richie "You can't take sides!"

"Fine, fine just continue"

"Alright Sparky take a break" said Richie he selected a Pokeball and threw it." I choose you Zippo"

As usual there was a flash and a Charmeleon appeared. Charmander cowered in fear as Charmeleon let out a growl.

"Don't be scared Charmander" Encouraged Ash

Charmander stood up straight ready to challenge his evolved form.

"Alright then, Charmeleon use metal claw!"

"Charmander flamethrower."

Charmeleon lunged towards Charmander but just before his claws made contact he was blasted back by a powerful jet of fire.

"What the…" said Richie surprised

"Quick Charmander use dig"

"Char" yelled the Pokémon as it burrowed under ground

"Oh No you don't" said Richie "Charmeleon use Earthquake"

Charmeleon began to jump up and down on the ground causing powerful shockwaves to echo around the grassy meadow, but still Charmander hadn't come up.

Suddenly there was a Loud "CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHARRRRRRRRRRR" as Charmander exploded out of the Ground taking Charmeleon my surprise and sending it flying.

Charmeleon landed next to Richie spirals where its eyes had been seconds before.

"Alright" said Brock "Hurry up and finish so I can have a go."

"Uhhhh Brock" said Ash

"Yes Ash"

"Have you seen the time?"

Brock looked at his watch then paled.

"S**T"" he said "We have only 5 minutes to get ready for the party!!"

Ash and Richie where way ahead of him and had already rushed into the house to get ready. Brock sighed and followed them in.

A.N I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next Chapter to Changes should be out soon. Please Review and a reminder that flames will be extinguished by Blastoise!!


End file.
